


He's Not Real

by MrFelly



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrFelly/pseuds/MrFelly
Summary: In the world of underfell sans soon comes to realize pap disappeared out of thin air was he going crazy? Anyone he asked about pap denied the fact of ever hearing about that tall skele was this a dream? Or did papyrus never exist?





	

It was late noon in the universe of underfell it seemed alot quieter then usual, sans laid in bed usally at this time his younger brother would be running through the door shouting for him to wake. Today..today was odd there was no skeleton banging on his door, no loud yelling, not even any whines. These thoughs seemed to force the small skeleton out of bed, his head spinning. He stood to a wobbily stance walking forward. Oh how a sense of weariness struck him. He peeked out from the door way of his darkened room no light Illuminating from its usual place in the kitchen, it was like a ghost town in the skelebros home. The smaller stepped out a cold brush of air pressing on his face "Boss?" His voice rang out echoing through the supposedly empty house. Sans sickening feeling only grew stronger as he was fully out from his room heading down the hall to the stairs that settled right next to the room of the younger. His hand rested on the gold nob of the door...slowly he turned it reaviling...what seemed like his brother sleeping in bed. He let out a relieved sigh closing his eyes "Heh..he's just resin" the worry seemed to fade until-"Yo bo-" his eyes opened to see the other had disappeared. Sans was in shock his head wipping around "Boss!?" Such panic over a small thing "You hiding? C'mon this ain't no game of hide and seek! " a loud whine was let out by the smaller skele. His boss wouldnt do this is was so unlike him. He stepped in, everything seemed different. The bed not made the computer chair was knocked down window open amitting a spine chilling breeze. Sans body shuttered it was like an freezer in there, "boss usally keeps his room nice'n warm..."he mumbled to himself. He tried to ignore it making up an excuse so his brain would asume paps was at Duty and that he was too annoyed to wake him..yeah yeah. That must be it. That gave him some sense of relief turning around " He's fine heh...dammit boss always leaven me at home"he laughed uneasily to himself "ill meet em there" with that sans was off getting changed. Oh putting of such a silly problem he seemed to have made up in his head...or was it real and he just chose to ignore it? He hoped for the first. Guilt would soon fill the little skeletons mind. But for now he got changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah that was a pain to write lord, may add more sooner or later


End file.
